


You Fucked it Up

by juliandevorcrack



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliandevorcrack/pseuds/juliandevorcrack
Summary: Lucio and Valerius being fluffy in an AU where these fuckers are at least somewhat happy.Or: Valerius gets mad at Lucio for fucking up his hair, Lucio offers to fix it.Requested by a friend.





	You Fucked it Up

"You fucked it up," Valerius grumbled, trying to smooth his hair back into place after the count had unceremoniously spent the last hours yanking him around by it "You and that ridiculous claw you call a hand." The words held no true mirth or bite, in fact the way he spoke almost held an underlying note of fondness.

Lucio scoffed from his place beside him on the soft bed, the two of them still wrapped in nothing but oft silken sheets. The count lazily snaking his arm around his Consul's waist whilst peppering soft kisses across his shoulders, smirking to himself at the sight of the slight bruises beginning to form there. "You love the 'claw', you know you do," he accused with a laugh "Especially when its clamped around your throat when I ravish you." The count was nothing of not cocky.

Valerius rolled his eyes and shoved the other off of him "You're so fucking vulgar, Lucio. Terribly Vulgar." He groaned, already becoming annoyed with the Count. "And unless that damn claw can suffice as a comb, then I dont want nor do I need it near me." He grumbled, sitting up to get out of the bed entirely, planning to escort himself back to his chambers after redressing. Lucio frowned at the shift and sat up , pulling his lover back against his chest,

"Stay?" He practically purred, weaving the fingers of his good hand into the wild hair of the Consul and beginning to massage his scalp. This earned him a relaxed sigh from Valerius, who leaned into the touch without further thought. He smiled to himself, absently letting his hand fall to Lucio's thigh, simply letting it rest there.

"Fine," Valerius agreed with a sigh, moving to sit between the Count's legs "But you have to fix the mess you made of my hair." Lucio barked out a laugh, but nodded,

"How could I ever turn down an opportunity to run my hands through this hair?" He asked quietly, planting a trail of gentle kisses from the Consul's shoulder, up his neck, and finally stopping at his lips. After a moment, he pulled away and set to work on his lover's hair "Do you like for it to look as though its falling? Is that intentional?"

"No, it falls when I run about cleaning up the messes made by the rest of your court." Valerius muttered, his eyes fluttering shut. Lucio chuckled to himself, parting the long hair into thirds and beginning to weave it into its usual braid,

"I prefer it messy, it makes you look a little less uptight." Lucio purred with a smirk, which got him a playful slap to his thigh,

"Shut up and braid," Valerius sighed, letting himself fall into the Count's chest, silently amazed at how well he seemed to fit there.

Once the braid was finished, the Count grabbed the end and traced Valerius's jaw lightly "I quite love this, having you close to me, having my hands in your hair, your back to my chest, you arguing less. It's a true dream, Val."

"Call me that again and I'll cut you," the Consul replied, unable to keep the slight flush off his cheeks.

"You love it." The Count insisted, pulling him back into bed, lying side by side. 

Valerius sighed softly, turning to face the count and shamelessly burying his face against his chest, silently listening to the Count's steady heartbeat. Their legs tangled together as he looked to Lucio's eyes, his own heart thudding faster as it always did when they were so close. He smiled warmly, letting his hand cup the base of Lucio's neck, pulling him close enough for Valerius to connect their lips.

The kiss was slow, but not lacking in passion, their hunger mutually sated for the time being. Valerius hummed softly, practically shifting into Lucio's lap, an action which brought a laugh from the Count, his Count,

"Valerius, you're all over me like a lovesick teenager," Lucio teased and Valerius simply shook his head, connecting their lips again,

"My dearest, Count Lucio of Vesuvia, only an idiot would admit they love you, and I have never been that stupid." Valerius breathed against his lips. The count could only laugh, both arms snaking around Valerius's waist,

"And only a fool would admit to living you, My stunning Consul Valerius. Only a fool," Lucio hummed, his lips pressing to Valerius's forehead and lingering there for a moment,

"Well, I always was the smarter out of the two of us,"


End file.
